


Closed Eyes, Open Mind.

by AceSparkleGirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Karkat and Terezi, Multi, Sadstuck, Supernatural - Freeform, dont worry, ghost - Freeform, its okay, like way later., shhhhhhhh, suicide attempt at a later point.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSparkleGirl/pseuds/AceSparkleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi Pyrope is fifteen years old, partially blind, and the only one her age with an imaginary friend. Then again, it's hard to ditch your now-dead best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Eyes, Open Mind.

“Time of death, 6:12 PM.”

 

“That’s a lie and you know it, I’m standing right here!!” the male screams, chestnut eyes wide with horror.

 

The slightly younger girl stood to the side, her eyes darting wildly between the doctors and the boy, shaken and perplexed. What was going on? Just a minute ago he was fine, correct? Why would he be dead now? He was standing right beside the doctors... “I think.. I think you’re mistaken, he just spoke..! He just talked, just now! He’s standing r-right there, why aren’t you looking at him?!” the ginger-haired girl shouts at the group of medical assistants. They all ignore her, figuring she’s just scared. That’s all.

 

They’re confused. The two of them, the boy and the girl, seemingly inseparable since they had met. As the blue-eyed girl is ushered into the hallway by her crying mother, the raven-haired boy followed close behind. As she sat in a seat, he sat to her left, and when her mother went to sit there she shouted at her, screaming that ** _'KARKAT IS SITTING THERE, DON’T SIT ON HIM!'_**

 

She’s so confused, why won’t anyone listen to her?

 

Terezi Pyrope is eight years old, terrified, wounded, and everyone is claiming that her best friend is dead.

* * *

 

“Karkat I can’t talk to you right now.” she mutters under her breath, walking quickly down the school hallways. The blue-eyed girl is 15 now, and it’s her first day in high school, her shoulders hunched up, books tight to her chest, head angled to look down.

 

“Aw come on Terezi, you talked to me all the time in elementary school!” her friend protests, pouting at her.

“That was 7 years ago, Karkat. That was when you were just passed off as an imaginary friend."

 

It’s been seven years since Karkat Vantas and his mother died in the car accident that also cost Terezi the loss of half of her sight. For the first few months she wouldn’t let herself believe it, as he’d been right there.. The whole time he was right there beside her, and she tried to get everyone to realize it, but no one fell for it. They all figured she was trying to deal with the grief of losing a friend at such a young age. But if that were true, then Karkat would’ve gone away a long time ago.

 

“So? I’m sure some 15 year olds have imaginary friends.” he grumbled in reply, crouching a bit in front of her to see her face as she walks, his own expression twisted a bit. “‘Rezi please.”

 

“No, Karkat..!” she frowns, eyes darting to the side. “I’m drawing attention. Just.. please, go away till after school?”

 

The older boy scowled, shaking his head. “No. I’m not leaving you, Terezi. I’ll shut up, but I’m not leaving.”

 

She nods swiftly in compliance, sighing a bit, eyes closing for just a moment before taking a turn into her classroom.

 

Ever since the car accident, nothing had been the same. Terezi was drawn back, quieter than before. She wasn’t her same happy-go-lucky self as she had been when she was little. Her blue eyes had become a bit foggier than they had been prior to the accident as well, as it damaged her eye sight. She didn’t talk to... anyone, really. No one but Karkat. Sure, she had friends, but not too many stuck around. Granted there was Aradia, who claims that she had a near-death experience once when she was 11, and that ever since she could see ghosts, but if that were true, why couldn’t she see Karkat?

 

Karkat was relentless. As far as guardian angels go, he must be Terezi’s. He’s happy here, he always says. He doesn’t wanna be anywhere but here. He wants to stay with her!

 

The school day goes by quickly, and by 4th block, Terezi’s sitting in the back of the classroom as usual, not paying attention. She’s sketching, as per usual, the reds and teals merging together in some sort of scene.

 

“You’re drawing the crash again, aren’t you.”

 

Terezi jumps a bit, her hand flailing to the side, nearly knocking her water bottle off of her desk. The girl beside her looked at her awkwardly, raising an eyebrow. Terezi smiles awkwardly before looking back to her sketchpad, nodding slightly in response to Karkat’s question.

 

“You gotta stop drawing shit like that, Terezi. It isn’t helping anything.” he mutters, sitting up on her desk. “Please? For me?”

 

Terezi sighs, closing her eyes. “...It’s the only thing that plays over and over in my head.” she whispers, keeping her voice quiet, trying not to attract anyone. Granted, it doesn’t work very well, as about four people turn to her, glaring at her. She reverts to writing.

 

‘Karkat you said you’d be quiet till the day’s over.’ she sketches out quickly. Karkat huffs, shrugging.

 

“It’s boring not talking to you, Terezi.”

 

"I know it is, and it’s lonely not talking to you. But things are different now, and we can’t talk all the time like we used to." she adds under her last sentence. ‘Plus, there’s only like 10 minutes of class left.’ Karkat didn’t seem to like the answer given to him, hopping off the desk and walking away from his friend. Terezi sighs, hanging her head down, continuing to sketch. About ten minutes later, the bell rings and Terezi stands up, grabbing her back, and rushing out of the room, no questions asked.

 

By the time she had gotten outside, Karkat was already pestering her. “Terezi. Rezi. Come on talk to me. You’re not in school anymore, we’re outside. Talk to me.” he whines. Terezi rolls her eyes, sighing a bit, her eyes once again focused on the ground, voice low and quiet.

 

“Karkat please calm down.” she whispers, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

 

“No, Terezi. You’re upset and I can tell but you won’t fucking talk to me!” he shouts, causing Terezi to wince a bit. His expression softens, easing up a bit, murmuring a sorry. Terezi shakes her head, turning to head to the park by her house, going immediately to her usual place, under the small tree in the more secluded part of the park. She takes a seat, leaning her head against it, knees drawn up, backpack in her lap. Karkat sits beside her, looking at her, concern in his eyes undeniable.

 

“..Tezzi?” he mumbles, leaning against her a bit. She stays put, arms wrapped around her legs, chin on her knees, looking forward. “..Talk to me, please.”

 

Terezi closes her eyes a bit, putting her head down. “I’m tired, Karkat. I wish I didn’t have to deal with shit like this all the time. You know my mom’s still trying to get me to be more social? She’s still trying to get me to see a therapist? _I’m not depressed..!_ ” she utters, letting out a deep breath. Karkat frowns.

 

“But you aren’t happy.”

 

She doesn’t say a word, and that’s all he needs to know that it’s true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (This was just supposed to be a little drabble but then idk what happened whoops I slipped!)


End file.
